A New Resident In Animal Crossing Town
by LittleMissAly1
Summary: When a new resident moves in to Animal Crossing Town, things get out of wack when she and the Mayor of the town run into crazy situations. (Note: May include some OCs and PTR Character cameos) (Rating may go up)
1. A New Arrival

Some where in a far distance place, a train was arriving at a train station. The train blew its steam pipe and the conductor blew the train whistle to signal the  
passengers that they have reached their destination. The passengers inside the train were no ordinary people. They were anthropomorphic animals that come to a place called Animal Crossing Town, a place where every little critter can live in paradise. One anthro in particular was a small,chubby, female puppy. She was no more than 13 years old. She had red hair and freckles on her face. She wore a pink hat with two little puff balls on each end of her hat. She wore a purple turtle-neck sweater, a magenta colored hand bag, some blue skinny jeans, purple glasses, and red high-kick converse sneakers. She was a bit of an odd-ball from the rest of the other passengers. Even though she has the appearence of a 13-year-old, she had the mind of a 8-year-old. The reason being is because she was born with autism, a mental disorder that causes the person to have impairable social problems and lack of verbal communication with others. She herself was no social butterfly and is often very shy towards large crowds of people. Most of the time, she rather be by herself alone where she can be in her own little world, where she can be happy. Today, she moved to Animal Crossing Town to find a place in this town. A place where she is able to fit in; where she can find her purpose in life. She wanted to ask some one for help but is very timid to do so. Then again, how is she able to find her new home here.

A chicken police officer approached to her and asked her kindly, "Where you off to, little lady?" The young female pup turned around to see the police officer. She was also very shy too. "Umm...I'm...I'm...um..?" The chicken police officer couldn't understand her mumbling. "Mind speakin' a lil' louder. I can't quite hear ya with all yer' mumbling 'bout." She tried her best to speak up. "I'm...new here. I just wanna get to know...this place better and...move to my new home." "Oh really?" The chicken police officer asked. "Well, I reckon you better mosey on over to Town Hall an' meet the Mayor for help. He'll help ya' get you back on yer' feet." The female pup smiled happily with with open eyes. "Really? How can I get there?" The chicken police officer told her where to find the Mayor. "All you hafta' do is go through the fruit tree forest, make a left 3 blocks and there you'll find Town Hall." The puppy beamed with joy, took the officer's hand and shook it wildly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much, Mr. Chicken Police" And just like that, she quickly ran off to the fruit tree forest. The chicken officer look confused at the young pup's weird behavior. "That's one strange little gal". He said to himself as he watched the young puppy run off into the forest. He couldn't help but chuckle and said, "She's mighty purty". The female pup crossed throught the fruit tree forest as she began her quest to see the mayor.

In another part of town, a female shih-tzu dog secretary was consersating with a human person with a very strange appearance. He wore a gray hat with a casual black suit to go with it. But he had one normal eye and another with two hearts on it. He even was missing a shoe where he only had one. Not to mention he wore glasses too. "Aw, C'mon Isabelle, can't I least have just a bit of fun." The female shih-tzu wasn't please of the Mayor's offer. "Oh my god, as Mayor you have responsibilities to keep this Town safe for every little critter to enjoy and that includes the paper work, the taxes, the formal meeting we hold every wednesday..._ Oh my god, can't she shut up. I know she's my secretary and she has to make sure everything is in order for me but can't I take a break for once. She's pretty damn sexy by the way... _The Mayor just stood there with his perverted, weird thoughts while Isabelle continued her yammering. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME! The Mayor awoke from his strange fantasies to find a very pissed shih-tzu secretary. "S-sorry...Isabelle. It's just...I want to do something rather than just stay in my office and signing papers all day." The female canine sighed annoyingly and replied, "Fine. You can go do...whatever it is you do when you're not doing your usual business." The Mayor happily jumped for joy and quickly ran to his office and came back with a fishing rod and a bucket. "So does that mean I could go fishing today?" The Mayor grinned happily and jittered up and down like he drank 20 cups of coffee. "Fine. But only for today." Isabelle said as she watched the over excited Mayor head off to go fishing.

(Next chapter coming soon) ^_^


	2. Meeting The Mayor

(_Warning: May included possible shipping between an anthropomorphic dog and a human being. If you don't like beastiality then don't read this chapter -3-)_

**Thank you! ^_^**

As the Mayor took off to go on his fishing adventure, Isabelle shook her head as she closed the door, wondering what was she gonna do with him after he gets back. _Humph! _Isabelle thought to herself. _Why can't he understand that it's his responsibility to keep this town in check and all he ever thinks about is going fishing. _Isabelle sat at her desk, fiddling with a pencil. _Well then, when he comes back, he's gonna get what's coming to him. _Isabelle furisously broke the pencil in half. Meanwhile, in the fruit tree forest, the adventurous yet frightened young pup was making her way through to find the Mayor. "Why is it so dark and scary in here?" The frightened young pup asked herself. But she knew that in her heart that she cannot give up and must continue her quest to find the mayor. In the other side of the fruit tree forest, the Mayor was preparing his fishing equipment so that he can catch some nice fish. "Hmmm...I wonder if I'm gonna get the catch of the day?" The Mayor smiled as he cast his line into the pond. He decided to lay back and relax a little while for it may take some time for the fish to bite. What he didn't realize, that a certain red-headed pup was headed his way. The Mayor heard water splashing and soon realize that he finally caught a fish. "Oh boy! I bet it's a big one". The Mayor tried as hard as he could to reel in the fish he caught, but it was only a small tuna fish. _Darn it! _The Mayor thought. "I thought I would have caught a big one. Oh well. Can't always succeed in the first try." He then cast his line again to catch another fish.

Meanwhile, the overweight ginger pup was rushing through the fruit tree forest as fast as her chubby legs can carry her. Unfortunately, with her added weight, it made it impossible for her to run fast. _Phew! _She thought to herself as she decided to take a little nap. _I better lay off the nachos._ She then dozed off to catch a few winks. It was nearly 7:30 pm and the Mayor still wasn't back from his fishing. _Grrrrr...What's taking him so long? _Isabelle thought as she paced in the Mayor's office. "Ok! That's it! I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Isabelle stormed through Town Hall and out in the open to find the Mayor. "When I find him...I'm going to KILL HIM!" Isabelle said through gritted teeth, stomping her feet like a horde of angry elephants. At the fruit tree forest, the young pup awoke from her long nap. "Finally, now I can find the Mayor once I'm all rested." The chubby pup was full of confidence and rush through the forest to find the Mayor. As she came closer she saw a human fishing near the pond. _Hmmmm...maybe that human can tell me where the Mayor might be._ The ginger pup thought as she raced towards the human whom she didn't know is actually the mayor. All of a sudden, she tripped on a rock and found herself hurling towards the Mayor like a huge boulder thrown from a catapult. Another fish was biting on the Mayor's fishing pole and the Mayor quickly reeled in the line. "Ughh...! Wow! It's probably a big one." The Mayor said as he tries his might to reel in the fish. With all his strength, the fish popped out of the water like a huge whale.

But there was something else he saw as the fish popped out of the water. Another huge figure came out flying through the sky. It came flying closer and closer, until he realized that it was coming towards him. _**WHAM!**_ The Mayor was knocked unconscious. The young pup shook her head and realized she fell on top of the human fisherman. "OHMYGOSH!" The young, chubby pup yelled. "Are you alright, Mr. Fisherman?" The Mayor suddenly gained consciousness again and felt something squishy on his face. It felt like two huge bean bags was squishing his face. He grasped one of them and squeezed it a little bit. The young pup blushed as she saw the human touching her...breasts? The Mayor opened his eyes as realized he was touching a female dog's breasts. "GAHHHH!" The Mayor screamed and scooted away from the young pup. The young pup was just confused and scared as the human was. The Mayor tried not so hard to think pervy thoughts as he looked at the young pup. But he couldn't help thinking on how beautiful she was. _Her face. Her hair. Her body. The way she wears those glasses. That turtleneck sweater. Holy Cow! I think I'm in love. _The Mayor stared at the young pup, with hearts coming out of him. The young pup however, was a tad bit confused at the Mayor's reactions. "Ummm..." She kindly asked with a shy voice. "Could you tell me where Town Hall is?" The Mayor finally then snapped out of his fantasies but didn't hear what she said. "Huh? Wha...?" "Could you repeat that again, I wasn't listening?" The ginger pup sighed and said, "Could you tell me where Town Hall is?" The Mayor pointed the direction to where she needed to go. "Why yes. It's a few blocks away, next to Tom Nook's Homes." The young pup jumped with excitement and hugged the human fisherman. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much". The Mayor blushed a bit as hugged back. "No problem." The Mayor smiled as he watched the chubby red-head pup rush through town.

(Sorry it took me longer to write this chapter. Next one coming soon, so stay tuned. ^_^)


End file.
